epic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Austin Jarvis
Austin Jarvis, also known as Thumper is a Vigilante from London, England. Austin is a member of the Superhero Group; the Fires (of Epic Proportions) and is a former member of the Green Men and the Mot Soldiers; which was lead by Austin's Older Brother, Chucky. Austin has also served as a British Airforce Pilot and Royal Marine for the United Kingdom. Being a former Mot Soldier, Austin keeps undercover and cannot lead a normal life being on the run from the W.A.N.D. and the British Government. Character History Early years in Crime Fighting After several months brooding around his flat alone trying to create a persona he could adopt, Austin came across his Grandfather's old War Souvineres. Among the many relics of the 40's, Austin found his Grandfather's whole Airfighter Uniform and decided this would be his "costume". Austin took to the streets but made sure he remained in the shadows of the Alleyways keeping an eye on the Gangs and how they operated. After only two days of surveilence, Austin confronted a group of five Gang Members in the middle of a drug deal. With great ease, Austin unarmed, defeated and handed over the criminals to the Authorities. This, however proved to be a foolish move as the Police sent out a Officers to find and apprehend Austin upon his next sighting, fearing of another Vigilante situation. This lead to Austin having to act carefully on his next few outings until deciding entirley to give it a rest for a while a rethink his strategy. Over the course of two months, Austin began watching the Police Routes and working out a system to avoid them altogeather when he would eventually return to the streets. The plan worked and Austin earned himself an entire year without any confrontations from the Authoroties. Austin's first year in crime fighting was a busy one as Austin spent every night out in the dark alleys beating criminals to a pulp which is something the Newspapers quickly caught wind off. A main criticism about Austin's methods was his brutality against criminals, literally beating them within an inch of their lifes, earning him the nickname "Thumper", something Austin would reluctantly accept as his hero name. Austin's activities were sometimes caught on film and uploaded on the internet and hitting the news, sometimes not painting a pretty picture. One video in particular divided fans when a bystander in a crowd filmed an aggressive friend attempting to get a running punch on Austin. Austin, however responded violently by striking the attacker to the ground, then dealing several extremley hard blows to the unconcious man's head including three kneedrops before walking away. This resulted in the man slipping into a five week coma. Most videos filmed, however were more in Austin's favour as they depicted him breaking up muggings. One famous video also depicted him confronting a notorious wanted murderer and beating him to death before giving a thumbs up to the bystander filming him. Powers and Abilities Austin is a former Boxer and Street Fighter making him a formiddable Combatant against all foes, even being able to hold his own against the likes of Antwerpen and Pachack. As a street fighter, Austin also learnt to fight to the death leading to his moves to be very powerful and vicious in form, inflicting as much damage as he can. Having also recieved training from the Armed Forces, Austin has become a tactical master in the field as a Soldier. When Chucky Jarvis created the Mot Soldiers he gave some of his powers to Austin, because of this Austin possesses a minute ammount of the power Plasma. The Plasma is stored somewhere in Austin's body which manifests in his hands when summoned. Using the Plasma, Austin can use it as a defensive force to propell his enemies through the air or as an attack weapon which can burn, scar or completley dissolve weapons and body parts. Austin can also use the plasma to move abnormally faster than normal, not to the point that he can run an Olypic Track but so that he can avoid quick attacks or jump further than usual. Austin rarley makes use of this as the power can be dangerous and attract unwanted attention from W.A.N.D. The Plasma also gives Austin a small ammount of resilience to harm such as punches and occasional stab wounds. Austin has also been known to continue fighting after being shot several times. Being a former Airforce Pilot, Austin is able to fly planes when required.